


Brighter than the Stars

by PicturesqueHysteria



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Kara is adorkable, Kara the puppy, Lena is foreword, Lena is oblivious, SuperCorp, Supergay, some Mon-El hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicturesqueHysteria/pseuds/PicturesqueHysteria
Summary: Lena tells Supergirl how she feels about Kara, but she doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl.





	

It had been a long night. Supergirl had apparently been under something called the Black Mercy. It had showed her what her life would be back on her home planet, but when she woke back up, she had felt like she lost it all over again. At least that’s what she told Lena. 

Supergirl had showed up, distraught, on Lena’s balcony 45 minutes ago. She had managed to calm down, enough so that Supergirl’s tears were gone, and there was almost no risk of them returning. Now they had decided to talk about what was going on in their lives.

“The stars are really beautiful tonight.” Lena almost whispered, while Supergirl gazed out into the stars.

“Yeah. They are.” Supergirl responded, her voice soft and calm.

“You know who else is beautiful?”

“Umm, who?” Supergirl said, her voice getting high.

“Kara Danvers.” The words just came out, but it felt so good to get it off her chest, especially since Kara and Supergirl are such close friends. “Do you know if she's single? I know you know her. She's so cute- and those arms! Oh my god have you seen them?” Lena blushed, not realizing how stupid it sounded out loud. She looked over to see that Supergirl was blushing too, with a stupid grin on her face.

“So you really like her?” 

“Yeah. I do. But don't tell her, I'm not sure if she likes me. Or likes girls at all for that matter. Do you know anything? I know you guys are close. Oh my god are you dating her?” Lena was close to mental breakdown, rambling like a crazy blithering idiot. This was not how she was raised. She was meant to be graceful, and never show weakness, but now she was freaking out over a girl like a school kid.

“Calm down.” Supergirl laid a hand on Lena’s forearm. “I think she's trying to figure everything out. Plus she's still with Mo… Mike. I'm really sorry Lena.” 

Lena felt like her world was crashing down. Of course it was too good to be true. How could Kara Danvers ever feel the same way? Kara was the most amazing person on the planet. How could she ever like some reject her family didn't want? And the fact that she was with Mike. He was terrible for her.

“Ugh, I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anything, but she should just break up with Mike. He’s making her seem like being something less than her true self is okay. He thinks that treating her like shit is a perfectly acceptable thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he had never actually been in a relationship before. Actually, he probably has never even put another person before himself. Kara used to be so driven and focused. Now she seems to have lost that. Lost herself. I just wish she could see it, you know? No offense, but to me, she's every bit the hero you are.”

Supergirl just stood there in awe. Suddenly everything made sense. Why no one approved, why Mon-El was always infuriating her, how she didn't really feel like herself the last couple of weeks. And then there was Lena. She was who she should really be with. Why hadn’t she realized it sooner? It was so obvious. She deserved better than Mon-El. 

“You okay Supergirl? I'm sorry if I went a bit too far, but as Kara’s friend you must have realized it too.” 

“You're right.” Supergirl whispered. “You're right.” She said again, louder. “I'm sorry I have to go.” And Supergirl flew off.

\-----------------------------

Kara needed to talk to Alex. She was the only one who would understand. The stuff she was feeling for Lena was probably exactly what Alex had dealt with when she was pining over Maggie. But when she walked in her apartment, she found the last person she wanted to see.

“Hey, Kara, you’re home.”

“Yeah, hey Mom-El. umm. We need to talk.” Kara knew that this wasn't going to be a fun conversation, but if she didn't have it now, Mon-El would probably try to have sex with her. That was one thing their relationship was never lacking.

“Yeah, but first something really cool happened at the DEO while you were gone.”

“No, we kinda need to talk about this now.”

“Okay, but I don't see why we need to talk.”

“Because you have treated me like shit ever since you got on this planet. You have no respect for me or my views. I don’t know why I took you back. Nothing’s changed since we broke this off.”

“Kara…” There were tears welling up in Mon-El’s eyes.

“Listen, this whole thing feels like a mistake. You say you love me to try and get me to stay after you treat me like shit. And you expect me to just look past the fact that you were a literal slave-owner. You left a woman you just slept with, to die when you fled your planet. You lied. For months. I don't think you're ready for a real relationship. I think you should leave.” Kara opened back up the door behind her. Mon-El walked out, looking like the exact definition of melancholy. 

Kara felt like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She sighed with relief, but wondered how she was going to go to work tomorrow. Plus, she had to talk to Lena and she had to explain this whole thing to Alex. What did this mean? She liked Lena, a woman, but she also had experienced feelings for men before. Her feelings didn't seem any less real now that she liked someone of the same sex. So she was bi? Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good. Not a lesbian, but not straight either. Somewhere in between. Bisexual. That word seemed to perfectly sum up who she felt she identified as.


End file.
